


Payback

by SoDoRoses (FairyChess)



Series: LAOFT Extras [26]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Swimming, they dunk each other in the river but no one drowns lol, voyeurism but theyre just kissing, water fighting??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 23:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19486333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/SoDoRoses
Summary: All’s fair in love and war.Part of theLove and Other FairytalesVerse





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from @sos-fandoms on tumblr:
> 
> “hottest day of the year (complaining, swimming, etc)”
> 
> me, crying: its TOO FUCKING HOT oh yeah i have that prompt-

“We’re going swimming, right now,”

Logan opened one eye and looked at Roman, standing over the rest of them on the floor of the Gage living room.

“Consider,” he said, “That doing so first necessitates going _outside_ ,”

“Uh, also,” said Patton, “I hate to be a spoilsport but we _really_ cannot take Virgil to the pool. Mrs. Coughenour will have a heart attack and die. No offense, sweetheart,”

“None taken,” said Virgil. He hadn’t moved so much as in inch.

“We’re going swimming in the river,” explained Roman, “And you’re really telling me you’d rather sweat on my itchy, dusty rug for the rest of the afternoon?”

“Ain’t no dust on that rug, don’t you tell lies about how I keep house, Roman Joshua Gage,” Mamaw called from the kitchen.

“It’s _metaphorically_ dusty, it’s older than _me_ for Christ’s sake,”

“Roman,” said Logan, unable to muster the effort to be embarrassed at the slightly whining tone of his voice, “I don’t want to go outside,”

“But won’t it be much better to get in the nice cool river?” cajoled Roman.

Logan sighed, rolling to his feet.

Virgil followed him, but Patton didn’t move.

“I don’t wanna get uuuuuuup,” he groaned.

Before anybody could say anything else, Virgil shrugged, reaching down and scooping Patton up off the floor.

“That alright?” he asked.

Patton had turned scarlet, and Logan felt his own face burning with something he couldn’t identify. Roman cleared his throat next to him.

“Yeah, okay,” squeaked Patton.

They walked to the river, and since they’d been messing around in Roman’s garden hose earlier they were already wearing swimming clothes (Virgil’s provided by the three of them, seeing as Virgil’s previous idea of swimming attire had been a toss-up between “underthings” and “ _naked,”_ the mere thought of which made Logan feel like he was going to combust on the spot)

Roman shed his shirt at a run and cannon-balled into the river with a _whoop_ of joy, and Logan’s chest spasmed with fondness. Patton tapped Virgil’s arms to be released, before sitting on the bank with his ankles dipped in the water and laying back in the grass.

Logan and Virgil could enter the river, but they couldn’t cross it, and straying too far from the bank made Logan’s skin start to crawl. He sat near Patton, and Virgil followed Roman into the water, almost instantly initiating a splash fight.

Patton let out a high-pitched and petulant whine, and Logan hummed in sympathy.

“Hey, Lo?” said Patton after a minute.

“Yes, dear?”

Patton smiled a bit, and flushed just barely pink.

“Could I have your hands?”

Logan cocked his head in confusion for a moment, before he understood.

“Of course,” he said, befuddled, wondering why on earth Patton seemed embarrassed about asking for something they’d been doing for years.

Patton sat up, leaning forward, and Logan laid one hand across the back of Patton’s neck and the other on the side of his face.

Logan ran slightly cooler than a human – Patton had described it once as “about the way a breeze feels” and Roman had put his vote to rain. Virgil was colder still, and so thought Logan was approximately the temperature of sunlight on his skin.

Over the years they’d learned this came in handy on warmer days, and Logan hadn’t minded, so this was something they’d done a dozen times, if not a hundred.

After about four seconds, Logan realized exactly why Patton had been nervous asking.

Patton wasn’t wearing a shirt, and Logan was only in a black tank top. Their faces were close together, and Logan was _touching_ Patton, and they’d done this before but not when they were, well, _together_ , and Logan realized simultaneously that he very much wanted to kiss Patton and that it was very likely Patton also wanted to kiss him.

“…Oh,” he said, a little strangled.

Patton let out a nervous giggle.

“Could- could I-?” Logan fumbled.

“Kiss me?” Patton blurted and Logan nodded rapidly and pressed their lips together.

Patton felt very warm to Logan, and with the oppressive heat it should have been uncomfortable, but Logan found he really didn’t care much at all.

Patton pressed closer and Logan moved one hand from Patton’s neck to his waist on autopilot. He’d forgotten about the lack of shirt, again, and when his palm made contact with the warm, soft skin there he startled and jerked his hand back.

“S-sorry-”

“No, it’s good,” Patton said, a little breathless, gripping Logan’s hand and placing it back on his side. He looped his arms tighter around Logan’s neck and kissed him again, and this time his mouth was so hot against Logan’s that Logan felt slightly dizzy.

Logan heard sharp intake of breath a few feet to his left, followed by a strange, punched-out noise.

He pulled back from Patton to catch his breath, opening his eyes just in time to see Patton swallow firmly, like he was trying to compose himself. Logan turned to look at the other two.

Virgil was probably standing on the river bed, and Roman was bobbing up and down in front of him, his back to Virgil’s chest. Roman was smiling and his eyes were glittering with affection as well as something much less innocent.

Virgil’s expression would probably seem neutral to anyone who didn’t know him, but his pupils were blown so wide Logan could barely see the purple of his iris around them.

“Don’t stop on our account,” said Roman enthusiastically.

Patton let out a slightly hysterical giggle, his breath tickling the side of Logan’s neck. Logan shivered, which seemed to make Roman bite the corner of his lip, and Virgil made a noise so low it bordered on subsonic that made a shudder ripple through all three of them.

Logan’s thoughts started to stumble over each other, rapidly approaching incoherence, and when Patton leaned in to kiss him a third time Logan met him with enthusiasm that bordered on fervor.

After what was surely only a few minutes but _felt_ like blissful hours, Patton leaned back. Logan loosened his hold, but Patton- didn’t let go, pulling Logan with him.

Logan froze, and Patton did as well, not a beat later.

“No?” Patton asked, suddenly wary.

“Uh-” Logan cleared his throat, “What- what, precisely, are you trying to accomplish?”

Patton’s face turned scarlet. He shifted uncomfortably.

“I thought, um,” he murmured, gaze focused firmly on Logan’s neck, “We could. Um. Lay down,”

Logan experienced a very bizarre emotion at that moment. He simultaneously wanted very much to do that, and also to immediately retreat from vicinity. It was very confusing, and he wondered absently what would happen if he tried to say one or the other out loud.

“I don’t… think. That- that I-”

“Hey, easy,” said Patton, sitting up all the way again. His grip hadn’t gotten any more loose, but somehow felt… softer, less insistent. He brushed his nose against Logan’s, warm and sweet and innocent once more, “No pressure,”

Logan relaxed.

He felt a little embarrassed, and he turned back towards Roman and Virgil, feeling irrationally worried he might have disappointed them somehow.

Except they were gone.

“Roman? Virgil?”

Patton followed his gaze, eyebrows pinching when he took in the sight.

“Virgil!” said Logan sharply, “Roman, where did you go? This isn’t funny,”

No response.

“Dammit, Roman, I said this isn’t-”

The water erupted in front of them, arms looping around Logan’s waist, and then Logan was yanked unceremoniously into the river.

He came up, sputtering, and heard Patton’s tiny coughs and Roman’s uproarious laughter beside him. Logan crossed his arms somewhat difficultly, considering Virgil still had a hold of him.

“Your level of maturity is simply astounding,” he said dryly.

“It was Roman’s idea,” Virgil defended, poorly.

“And what did you hope to accomplish, exactly?”

Virgil smiled, tapping one of his fingers where he had a hold around Logan’s ribs.

“Mostly just this,” he said fondly.

Logan flushed.

Virgil gave him a brief, tender kiss before turning so they could watch Roman – unsuccessfully – try to convince Patton to race him to the other side of the river.

It rapidly devolved into another splash fight, which Virgil entered after kissing Logan’s temple and releasing him. Logan watched affectionately for several moments.

“Logan!” called Virgil, “They’re ganging up on me, and you’re just going to watch?”

Logan nodded solemnly, swimming over to Virgil’s side.

Before promptly shoving him under the water.

Logan tried to maintain a neutral expression as Virgil came back up, sputtering, even as Roman and Patton laughed helplessly behind him.

“Payback’s a bitch,” said Logan flatly.

“I’ll show _you_ payback-”

The rest of the day passed similarly, and Logan found that, as uncomfortable as the weather was, he wouldn’t really mind if it kept up for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm [ tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors ](tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors.tumblr.com) over on tumblr and i'm like a dozen prompts behind but if you send them I Will Do Them i love this verse so much i never get sick of it


End file.
